Trouble with Yui
by Reine Sevia
Summary: While Kirito is out fighting on the front lines, he leaves Asuna to take care of Yui since they adopted her. Soon after, Yui starts to wet the bed and Asuna slides it off as its normal for kids to at her age. After that, more and more it begins to happen and now in the daytime. Asuna begins to worry! I suck at summaries! DL content and partial nudity! Rated T First FF R&R OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble With Yui**  
Hey guys this story was an idea I had for a long time. I was embarrassed to write it because people will make fun of me or think I'm weird... Please don't judge me this is my first fanfic... So R&amp;R Enjoy everyone! This take place when Yui didn't know who she was and Kirito is not in the story but, is mentioned. (Alternate Storyline where Yui is not taken back up to you know who, and turned into a in-game item)

* * *

It was a bright shining day in Floor 22. The sound of birds chirping and the sound of the wind blowing was comforting. A young black hair girl yawned as she woke up from her deep sleep and got out of bed. It had been 2 years since the death game SAO was released where the players were trapped until the game was beaten by the players to release everyone from captivity but so far, they were really far from reaching the 100th floor.

The young girl rubbed her eyes and she made up her bed and sat on it. It felt like yesterday when her momma, also known as Asuna and her father, Kirito found her in the woods and took her under their wing. When she had woken up from her slumber and she had no memory of herself. All she knew was her name, Yui. After trying to say Asuna and Kirito's names she called Asuna her momma and Kirito her papa. Soon after she had awakening from her slumber, Asuna and Kirito searched if she had any parents or guardians in the game, but they had no luck soon after saving the Thinker they decided to adopt Yui as their own. Soon after, she was sad to see her papa go and fight on the front lines for a long time. Leaving Asuna to take care of the child. Yui was little depressed not having her papa around but her and Asuna had a lot of fun together.

Yui layed back on the bed as Asuna entered the room smiling. "Rise and shine sleepy head!" She chuckled.

"Momma!" Yui cried as she soon got off the bed and jumped and hugged Asuna. She was glad to see her. Asuna then picked her up and swinged her around herself and gently set her down on the floor.

"You ready for some breakfast?" Asuna asked her so kindly. Yui nodded as they both walked into the kitchen. Yui then sat down at the table waiting for Asuna to fix her some breakfast. She than put on a apron and got an egg out of her inventory and cracked the egg and placed it on the steaming pan. The sound of the eggs sizzling on the pan made Yui more hungry.

Her stomach rumbled loudly as Yui and Asuna laughed together. "You must be really hungry." Asuna laughed. Yui nodded as Asuna placed two white plates of two eggs on the wooden table. Asuna then passed Yui one of the plates on the table and handed her a fork. She slow cut off a piece of her egg and quickly stuffed it in her mouth. She then chewed it with her mouth closed. She could taste the yummy taste of the eggs as she gulped it down.

"Is it good?" Asuna looked at Yui as she gulped another bite. She nodded as she took another bite of her egg. Soon after finishing, Yui fell asleep on the chair she was sitting on while Asuna cleaned the dishes and forks. Once after she was done, she carried Yui to the room with two beds where they slept and placed Yui under the covers and tucked her in. She left the room quietly leaving her daughter to sleep.

The sound of huffing echoed in the darkness. Yui saw herself standing far away seeing her papa, Kirito. Fighting a boss similar to the Gleam-Eyes on Floor 74. Kirito was clashing with this beast and it seemed they were equally matched. Yui then looked above Kirito and saw the red arrow pointing to him and his health. It only had .25 percent left. She saw her papa huffing while the beast didn't break a sweat. The beast swung his sword as Kirito blocked it with his dual swords. The beast then disappeared from in front of him to behind him. The beast jerked his sword into his back as he took a final breath. His health then reached 0 as he fell to the round disappearing into pixels that quickly disappeared. The beast then roared and disappeared into black mist and faded into the darkness!

Yui saw what had happen and rushed over to where her papa had died. "Papa!" She cried as she fell to her knees sobbing and crying really hard. "Papa!" She continued to stay while her tears landed on the ground. She remembered all the times she had with which made her cry even more! Without knowing, a pool of wetness came from under her as it spreader through the ground. She didn't smell the stench of urine as she continued crying. She didn't know if it was real or not! It felt so real.

"Papa!" She screamed waking up from her sleep. She sat up next to the headboard as she sniffled. Asuna came rushing into their room to see what had happen. "Are you alright Yui? I heard you scream!" Yui shivered in her white dress. "I... Had a nightmare momma." She cried as as Asuna came over and hugged her. Asuna patted her on the back as she set her down on the bed. "Don't worry Yui... Its just a dream." She said in a soothing voice. Yui hugged her as Asuna smelled the scent of urine coming from her. She sniffed and didn't gag or anything. She placed Yui on the ground as she lifted up the covers and saw a large wet spot on the bed. Yui was shocked as she turned away after seeing the wet spot.

"Momma! I'm sorry I didnt know I did that. Please don't get mad at me." Yui said in a voice that sounded like she was about to cry. Asuna took the covers and sheets off and placed then on the ground. She still smelled the stretch and looked behind Yui and as she a huge wet spot on her white dress. "I'm not mad Yui. Kids your age tend to have this problem especially the ones in SAO. They've been so scared being away from home! I know u didn't mean to... you had a really bad nightmare. You don't have to be embarrassed! Now, strip off your clothes so I can wash them with the sheets." Asuna said gently. She then helped Yui out of her dress revealing her pink pee stained panties.

Asuna helped Yui take her panties off; her faced turned red with embarrassment. Asuna pulled down her menu and layed out a new set of clothes for her. Yui slowly put on the pink shirt on and then she put on new white panties on her bum. After that, she put both legs in the dark brown shorts and zipped them up. "Yui, lay on the couch while I wash your sheets and clothes." Asuna smiled towards Yui. Yui nodded as she came out of her room and ran past the small kitchen and sat on the couch.

* * *

So how do you like it so far? I'm willing for critique or any ideas for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Slowly Loosing Control

A/N: Sorry for the long wait I've been stuck with babysitting and school. I wanna thank the people who reviewed and added! Thank you very much your reviews inspire me! Well if you see any grammar mistakes... Sorry but I didnt have time to ho back over cause I'm super busy! Well enjoy! Ps. read my profile for me details on upcoming stories and all about me!

* * *

Yui sat on the couch as Asuna went outside to wash her clothes. As Asuna quickly washed them and hung them to dry, Yui blinked her eyes twice hoping she would forget the nightmare she just had. Asuna came back inside and sat by Yui. She then started to run her fingers through her hair while Yui gave her a big smile.

"What do you wanna do today, Yui?" Asuna asked as she kept running her fingers through Yui's hair. Yui sat there for a moment thinking about what to do. "How bout we go for a walk and have a picnic?" Yui said happily. "That sounds wonderful, let me get our lunches ready and we will be on our way." Asuna replied

It didn't take long for Asuna to make lunches for the two of them. She then stuffed them in a picnic basket along with, cold drinks and a picnic blanket. "Let's go,Yui!" Asuna said enthusiastically. Yui then got up from the couch and put on her brown shoes. After that she walked out the door and started walking beside her momma.

As they approuched the dirt path leading into the forest, they stopped to admire the clear water and beautiful scenery around them. "Wow! Its so pretty!" Yui stood in awe. "Cmon' Yui!" Asuna called out. Yui than ran next beside Asuna as they both walked down the path together and felt the cold breeze against them. Yui shivered but she didn't mind.

After walking the dirt path for sometime, they stopped at a small grass plain. Asuna then gently placed the picnic basket on the ground and took out the checkered picnic blanket and placed it on the ground. Yui then sat on the blanket while Asuna handed her a ham and cheese sandwich. She than took a big bite out of her sandwich as she slowly felt a warm sensation come down her legs. As she took a gulp the warm sensation stopped. Yui took more bites of her sandwich and gulped it down quickly. Asuna then handed her, a cold coke and she drank it. A sudden force tugged on her backside. It slowly pushed its way while Yui didn't notice what was happening. The force pushed harder as poo entered Yui's panties. It kept filling and filling until there was no room left in her panties.

Asuna caught a whiff of the smell of poo as she came towards Yui. The smell got stronger and stronger with each step. She finally approached her as Yui looked up and wonder what was going on. "Yui, can u stand up for me." Asuna tried not to smell the stench. Yui stood up on command. "Turn around please." She ordered. Yui turned so that her back was facing Asuna. Slowly, Asuna examined and found that her pants were drenched not to mention, a large sag was showing as well. Asuna pulled her shorts back as Yui asked, "What are you doing, momma?"

"There is nothing to worry about I'm just checking something right now." She replied. Asuna than pulled back Yui's panties like a mother checking a babies diaper. Yui's butt was smothered in poo. She could hardly see Yui's butt. She than let go and started packing up the supplies quickly while Yui wondered why she was in such a rush.

Asuna began walking as Yui ran to her side as they walked the way back to their cabin. As they finally reached the cabin, Asuna sighed in relief and couldn't take nasty stench of poop anymore. "Yui, I want you to lay down on the bed as I get a few things. " Yui nodded as she dropped her shoes by the front door and ran to her bed. Asuna put everything down as she got out of her inventory: a new set of clothes for Yui, some pink panties, a small blanket, and a wet wash cloth.

Yui laid down on her bad while Asuna came in and sat the supplies on the other bed. She grabbed he small blanket and placed it under Yui. At the same time, Yui still did not know what was going on. Asuna the took off her shirt only leaving her in shorts and a dirty panty underneath. She then unbuttoned her pants and slid them off her legs. "Momma, whats happening?" Yui asked nervously

"Momma, is just cleaning you up, Yui." Asuna smiled at her. Finally, she took her dirty panties off revealing her poopy bum. Yui saw and couldn't help but cry. Asuna hushed her as she quickly stopped crying. Grabbing the wet wash cloth, Asuna started to wipe the poop away. "Its okay Yui. Momma is here."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mother's Love**

* * *

**Sorry for the hold up! A friend really helped me with this! I shall be updating regularly now! So yay!**

* * *

Yui let out a loud yawn as she sat up in bed, soon wiping away the resulting tears. With no nightmares, her bed sheets were dry, a huge relief to her. She slowly sat up in bed before questioning why she had woken up early. Normally, Asuna would wake her up, and she's go get breakfast… Yui's right eye twitched as her hands shot between her legs. "B-bathroom!" She got up in a hurry, bending at the knees as she felt gravity take hold of her bladder for a second, and she could have sworn she was about to pee right then and there. But, as the urge subsided, she managed to get enough strength in her legs to make a mad dash for the bathroom. She opened the door to the bedroom and ran out.

…Right into Asuna. She collided with the girl, soon recoiling in the impact and falling on her butt. A second went by as her mind tried to process what happened, but suddenly a warm wetness could be felt between her legs, and a puddle spread around her. The pink nightdress she wore to bed darkened at the bottom of it, and the back was absolutely soaked.

"Y-Yui!" Asuna said in surprise, not expecting to collide with her daughter. "I was just about to wake you for breakfast, a-and…" Yui couldn't stop herself from crying. She didn't have a wet bed, she realized she had to go, and she was on her way, but that still wasn't enough.

"I-I'm so sorry momma…" Yui covered her red face with her hands, too embarrassed to look up at Asuna.

Asuna smiled back. "No, Yui, momma understands, there's nothing to be ashamed off." She offered a hand, and after a small sniff, Yui accepted it, rising to her feet. "In fact, I was going to bring up this topic after breakfast, but I guess it's better to get it out of the way." She kissed Yui on the forward as she finished the words, whispering to Yui in a sweet voice, "I want you to give me your dirty clothes, but don't put anything on yet, ok?" Yui nodded, and did as she was told, walking into the bedroom and stripping, folding the clothes so the wet parts were inside and hidden from view.

When Asuna walked in with a package, Yui's eyes went wide. "Wh-what are those?" Yui asked, not believing what she saw in front of her. Asuna's comforting smile only made her more worried.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Yui, momma had to wear these when she was young, too."

"B-but I don't need them!"

"Really? Then why do I recall a mad dash to the bathroom just a moment ago?" Yui shuffled looked to her feet, sitting on the bed and giving a sigh.

"I… I coulda' made it…"

"But just in case you don't, these will catch those little accidents, silly!" Yui gave a pouted, looking away. "Don't give momma that, you remember what you did yesterday without realizing it, remember?"

Yui teared up, thinking back to how she soiled herself without even realizing it. "I-I don't want to be a baby…"

"And you don't have to, you're still momma's big girl, alright?" Yui nodded, and soon the diaper process began, getting cleaned up, powdered, and taped up with a diaper that had little fairies on it. The fairies themselves appeared as if they were dancing across the puffy diaper, and Yui found a little cheer in the design. Her momma even helped her into a purple long-sleeved shirt that kept her nice and warm, but she didn't share the same view with the skirt, which hid her panties fine, but with the big poofy diaper, it seemed a bit lacking. "Now, Yui," Asuna stated. "You can't use the toilet when you have those on."

"What? B-b-but momma, you said these were just in case!"

"But it'll be difficult to remove the diaper, and once it's off we can very well put it back on, can we?" Yui didn't really know how to react. She tried to figure out how obvious the diaper would be under her skirt when it was used. "Come on, Yui, your breakfast is getting cold!" With her momma changing to a more important topic, Yui looked up from her skirt, rushing into the kitchen as if her food couldn't wait a minute longer. Asuna gave a short laugh before moving a plate over to Yui, the little girl digging in with gusto. "Slow down, Yui, momma doesn't want you sick."

Yui stopped for a moment, swallowing what food was in her mouth before nodding to her mother. "Sorry, momma, your cooking is so good, I just want to eat it all at once!" They both shared a laugh before Yui downed her milk quickly, soon feeling rather bloated.

"What'd I tell you, Yui? If you eat like daddy you'll get sick." She blinked a few times before she got up. "Oh, speaking of daddy, I'm going to have to help him clear a dungeon and I'll be gone for the rest of the day. I trust you'll be on your best behavior?"

Yui was forlorn. "B-but momma, if you and daddy are both gone, who will be watching me?"

Asuna patted the girl's head. "Oh, don't worry, I asked a friend to come and watch you, she's nice, and her name is Silica."

"Silly-cuh." Yui attempted, unsure about the resulting word.

"Hahah, no, not silly, you silly girl, it's Sill-ick-uh." She repeated the name slowly, making sure Yui got the pronunciation correct.

"Sill-ick-uh. Silica." She smiled warmly as she got it right on her third try. Asuna patted her on the head once more.

"That's right, Yui! She even has a pet, but I don't know if she'll bring it with her." She heard a knocking on the door and turned around, realizing it must have been her. Asuna then greeted her at the door as Silica soon ran towards Yui and knelt down to her. "Oh you're so cute!" Silica said.

Yui looked at her expectantly and looked around, soon realizing she didn't have her pet with her. "Where's your pet?"

"I decided to give Pina the day off." Silica replied. "Anyway, my name is Silica! What's yours?"

"Yui." She told her, a little miffed about not being able to play with Pina. Asuna then said her goodbye and shut the door while Yui tried to get her mind away from wearing a diaper.

"So what do you wanna do?" Silica asked kindly.

Yui bit her lip and replied, "How about we make cookies so when momma gets home she has something to snack on!"

Silica perked up and smiled, "That's a great idea!" Silica then clicked on her inventory and got the materials out. She quickly grabbed two baking sheets and let Yui place cookie dough on each spot of the pan, quickly filling up the empty space.

Yui's tummy began to growl and she then felt the need to use the bathroom. She felt like she should tug on Silica's shoulder and tell her she needed to go, but it would be too embarrassing. As the urge became stronger, Yui crossed her legs and watched Silica put both baking sheets in the stove for them to cook. With the diaper in the way, her crossed legs did little to help, and Yui couldn't hold it any longer. Her pee hissed in the diaper as Yui's face began to turn red, unable to stop herself from wetting herself. If it couldn't get any worse, her diaper soon started to fill with poop as well, only making the blush on her face intensify more. After a few moments of this, she was soon empty, and her sagging diaper almost peeked out from under her skirt. To say the least, her diaper felt heavy and squishy. This was a feeling she had never experienced before, even when she had soiled her panties.

Silica then caught a whiff of the stench and turned towards Yui who tried her best to look innocent. At first, Silica thought Yui simply needed a bath, but it smelled entirely different than that of dirt. Silica had noticed the smell before; she used to babysit kids that were younger than her, after all, so her instincts told her to lift up her skirt and check if Yui made a mess. So, with her mind made up, she did what her instincts told her, and to her surprise, she saw a brown and yellow stained diaper.

"Um... Yui... why are you wearing a diaper?" Silica asked as she knelt down beside her. Silica examined it more and it was indeed dirty. Yui, unable to come up with a better response, feeling overwhelmed, and rather embarrassed about her situation, she began to cry. "Shhh, it's okay." Silica said with a smile, trying to calm Yui down. "I just want to know is all."

"I... just... have... accidents..." Yui sniffled, hiccupping between each word.

"Well, it's okay, diapers protect you from that. Let's get you changed, okay?" She grabbed Yui by the hand, leading her away from the stove. "I just wished Asuna would've told me about this so I would have been prepared."

Silica laid Yui down on the bed and put the changing supplies next to her. She then took off Yui's skirt and untaped her messy diaper, tugging the front of the diaper down and revealed Yui's messy parts. Yui tried to look away at this sight, but she grew eager what Silica was going to do. Silica did not bat an eye at the sight of this mess, instead continuing unpausing, grabbing a couple of baby wipes and beginning to wipe Yui's parts. She also lifted Yui's legs and wiped down there as well. Silica quickly grabbed the dirty diaper from underneath Yui and placed the dirty wipes in the diaper before wrapping it all up. Silica then grabbed a new diaper and slid it under her before powdering her parts gently. With precision, Silica lifted the diaper over Yui's parts and tapped the sides together, giving Yui a big smile.

"All done!" Silica told her as she helped Yui put her skirt on over her diaper.

Yui folded her arms and tried to hide the blush. She was ashamed someone saw her parts and cleaned her as if she were a baby.

"You alright? I bet that's the first time in a long time that someone changed your diapers." Silica told her.

Yui nodded reluctantly. While she wasn't ready to fully admit one way or another, she was at least glad to be out of the soiled diaper. "Yeah, I'm fine, I just wish momma changed my diaper instead of you…"

Silica grabbed her by the hand, dragging her off the bed. "Come on, Yui, we need to watch those cookies, and I'm sure you'd want to play a few games with me while I'm here, right?"

Yui nodded, a grin forming on her lips. "Yeah! Let's play something fun!"


End file.
